gods_of_wikianafandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin (old)
'I may be one of the younger gods, but that doesn't make me any less deadly!' ''- Caitlin's favourite quote that needs to be used soon. This page contains information about Caitlin, Goddess of Wolves, questing, and revival of chat. All that needs to be known Caitlin is the Goddess of wolves, questing, and the revival of chat. She protects all of the wolves that roam the world below her, and will forever hate a person if they murder one. She will protect them, because in a way, they describe her - loyal to the pack. She can also offer a person a chance to complete a quest, by delivering it via another person or an animal, which makes her a messenger. Often, to tell whether she sent it to the mortal realm or not, there will be a saying at the end. 'You have received a quest request, will you put yourself to the test?' Caitlin also has the unique power to revive chat whenever things go quiet, by using her Yggdrasil leaves, or as some people call them, draggle leaves. Only in rare circumstances do these leaves fail. If she was to take a side, she would join the side she felt was good, although she prefers not to get into disputes and battles. In terms of personality, Caitlin would at first glance seem quiet and shy, yet serious. However, once you get to know her, she's a very random and crazy person to be around. She is also quite clever and cunning, and is sometimes sarcastic. However, she does have a short fuse,and can't bear annoying people. When she's with the other Olympians of Wikiana, she takes on an angelic form, with long flowing blonde hair, and golden eyes. On Earth, she will become a wolf, purely white, and seemingly normal. When things go amiss, her wolf form will magically gain armour and another tail, as she rushes into the situation to solve it. As a human, Caitlin takes the form of a gothic girl, and is never seen without her black cross necklace. Her hair is creamy blonde and medium length. Her eyes are a dark shade of blue, and she has a neutral look on her face. Powers and abilities '''Shape-shifting: '''Caitlin can shape-shift into a wolf, and can even gain armour to protect herself. Currently, it is unknown whether or not she has a human form, but word goes around that she 'is currently working on it'. '''Wolf control: '''Caitlin can control the behaviour and actions of wolves, although she doesn't like to do so. '''Brave aura: '''Whenever somebody declines a quest they receive, or any of the Gods become nervous, Caitlin can send out invisible rays that carry bravery and confidence. Once they come into contact with their target, they will feel as if they can do anything. On the odd occasion, this has proven to be ineffective, but for the majority, it will work. '''Revival of chat: '''Caitlin can revive chat using her trademark Yggdrasil leaves. Whilst they work with anybody who uses them, Caitlin is their sworn guardian, yet she fails to keep them safe from her cuckoo uncle. '''Axe abilities: '''Not many of the other Gods (With the exception of Bee) wield axes in combat, Caitlin will use them to her advantage. Whenever somebody dares mess with her, or what she is devoted to protecting, she will threaten them with her axe. Usually, she will equip an avalanche axe*, which is her signature weapon. With it, she can use several skills, but her favourite is known as 'axes of evil'*, because the axe will form a vortex that chews into the attackers. '''Sword skills: '''Caitlin rarely uses swords, but whenever she does, it's usually to commemorate all the victories of the Gods. She does have some skills with it, but she isn't that good with it. She mainly uses an Erdrick's sword*. '''Hammer proficiencies: '''Nobody has ever seen Caitlin with a hammer before. She's just as experienced with them as axes, and her hits prove fatal. Usually, she trains with the warlord's hammer*. She has practiced several skills with it, but she is more likely to use big banga*, which creates a massive explosion. * ''This is a reference to the DQ series, and not something original I came up with (Not this time, copyright.) RelationshipsCategory:Minor GodsCategory:FemalesCategory:WIPCategory:Children of Nathaniel and Aria Nathaniel Out of the primal trio, Caitlin trusts her father, Nathaniel, the most. Unlike the other two, he isn't crazy. She finds his lust for learning inspirational. If she ever needs advice, she'll be sure to see his thoughts on it first. Aria Caitlin has the time of her life teasing her mother, Aria, with Connor. The two do have a laugh every now and then, but for the majority of the time, Aria will reply with 'Hush daughtry'. Erlend Caitlin isn't too keen on her Uncle Erlend, as he did write a... disturbing fanfic (Don't check it out). She doesn't like the way he seems to neglect his children and her siblings. But the worst thing about him is the way he... has fun with her Yggdrasil leaves. Everybody scolds him, since Yggdrasil leaves are for revival, not his enjoyment. Billie As Caitlin's only sister (The rest are half-sisters), and the elder one, Caitlin looks up to her quite a lot. She seems to have a fascination for her followers, the midnight archers. She will protect Billie whenever she's in wolf form. Justin Caitlin considers Justin to be her enemy, ever since he struck her with an arrow, which nearly formed Cairlend (O.O). She doesn't approve of his flirty antics. Whenever he flirts with her, she will ignore him, or even more hilariously, she will send her cyber wolf pack after him. Tyler TBA Connor Out of all her siblings, Caitlin is closest to Connor. The two often have the whale of a time teasing Aria, and standing by each other. She is overprotective of him, which was proven when everybody else was shipping Erlnor. Erlend already had his arrow, and Justin was about to fire the arrow into Connor, when Caitlin took the arrow instead. In return, Connor committed suicide, and remained dead for a few minutes. Max Caitlin is quite close to Max, since the two chat quite a lot. Their conversations are likely to change into something else, but that is the beauty of this sibling friendship. Blake TBA Bee TBA Eli Caitlin is in a loving relationship with Eli. Together, they have a daughter, Alina, who bonded the two even closer to one another. Emilia TBA Hannah TBA Samantha TBA Marina TBA Summer TBA Alina As the only child of Caitlin and Eli, she's constantly spoiled with gifts from Caitlin. She is extremely overprotective of her, unless it comes to love situations, which she gives them more slack. If Alina was to go missing, then Caitlin will most likely blame herself, even if it wasn't her fault. Iris TBA Payson + Jayson Caitlin isn't too keen on them, from what she's heard. However, she will try her best to help them if they need some assistance. Ian Caitlin doesn't interact at all with him, and has no opinion of him. Lucinda The two are quite close to one another. Not much else is known about the two as friends. Kelgo TBA Harry TBA Summer TBA Roy Caitlin doesn't interact with Roy, and therefore has no opinion of him. Arya TBA Aerys Caitlin is empathetic with Aerys, after he lost Aphris and Thalia. She tries her best to give Aerys advice, and is willing to lend him a hand. Quotes from several sources '''I may be one of the younger gods, but that doesn't make me any less deadly!' ''- Possible future battle-cry '''On a completely different note, *Yggdrasil leaf*' - ''When Caitlin has to interrupt a conversation to revive chat '''Evolution, Eli. Evolution' ''- When Caitlin has to explain why she's a different wolf than the others '''If you think that's weird, I have a fetish for broccoli' - ''When Caitlin tries to make a person feel better if they're pessimistic about being weird, or any other stuff '''Naughty___! Go sit in the Naughty corner! *Points at corner* NOW!' - ''When somebody misbehaves '''Erlend, you need to stop having fun with the Yggdrasil leaves!' ''- Self-explanatory '''For once, I agree with Mum,' ''- When a rare moment comes up, where the two agree with one another '''What the heck?' - ''When something confusing happens '''What was that? *Pulls out avalanche axe*' - ''If somebody says something that upsets her Category:Minor Gods Category:Females Category:Wolfgirl23c Category:Old